The Keeper of My Soul
by The Lies I'm Made From
Summary: Dani, a powerful, cocky, cunning, demon finds herself in a wallop of a mess when she meets her long-lost uncle;The one and only InuYasha.But that's not it, she's related to Koga too...sorta.Koga tries to get more information on her, but things don't go as plan.OCXKoga a little OCXKohaku InuYashaXKagome SangoXMiroku OCXNaraku


_Ha...ha...ha",she panted as she ran.'Everyone...their ...its just me now' ,_she thought._'I just have to hang in there, and wait for 'll be here with no fail'_

**Meanwhile**

"Inuyasha!Could you slow down a bit!?",yelled Kagome as she and the others were far behind him."Hmph!I don't have time for this",he said as he stopped in his tracks."But he stops everytime ",said Miroku as a smile plastered itself upon his face."We're only human Inuyasha!"  
"Hn..let's call it a day",he replied with just that had been said, they walked like they did , his eyes closed and the others trailing behind him.

By then, the sky was already a lovely mixture of purple and dark blue.  
"Right here is just fine",he said sitting,his legs crossed.

They all stopped, setting up their stuff,preparing for a nights rest.

The gang started a fire, using a match Kagome brought to the feudal era."Ahhhh",Shippo yawned as his tail swayed along in the air.  
"I don't know why you're tired Shippo",Inuyasha started,"You've barely done a damn thing besides eat and sit on Kagome's shoulder all day still...you're better than Myoga."  
"M-master Inuyasha!How could you say such a thing?!",the flea-demon said hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

He turned to him,"I don't know why you got so offended, it's been going on for years, you used to run off when my old man was at battle."  
"Well...hn, but your father was so reckless-just as you are.

Are you listening to me Inuyasha!?",he said stumping his tiny foot on his shoulder."Would you quit buggin' me?",he said, flicking Myoga off of his shoulder.  
"Haha",Sango giggled,"Those two." The others had little sweatdrops on their faces while smiling sheepishly. As this happened, Inuyasha stood."Uh, Inuyasha?",asked Kagome

Inu Yasha growled and moved in front of her, unsheathing Tetsusaiga."Come out you filthy mut!I can smell you!"  
A tornado came from behind a few bushes and stopped in front of him.

It disappeared and no other than Koga, stood tall as ever."Who are you callin' a mut you K-9!?" "K-9's are carnivorous!",InuYasha yelled out.

Koga ignored and pushed past him, making his way towards Kagome."Here we go..",groaned Shippo as he rolled his eyes.

Koga took Kagome by the hands,"Hello Kagome, nice to see you again"  
She smiled warmly at him,"Nice to see you too

Kind of you to stop by",she said tightening her grip."Well I was just around so I came to see you",he said grinning."How is it that you always just randomly 'bump' into us, hm?If I didn't know any better I'd say you were following us!",InuYasha interrupted.

"Well, glad you know better",Koga countered, smirking like a bastard."Ha..haa..Koga , we've finally caught up to you",said Ginta as he held himself up against a tree."I'm not sure...ha, if we can keep following Kagome around like this..haa"

InuYasha smirked as a blush appeared on Koga's cheeks."And you were saying?",now it was time for InuYasha to smirk."I only followed her because she's not safe with a stupid mut like you!"  
***Cue Sweatdrop***  
"Y'know we're here too",whispered Miroku as he,Sango,Shippo,and Kirara mentally face palmed.

The two demons argued as a mysterious mist entered the area.  
"I-Inuyasha",Kagome stuttered out as she began to cough. Along with Sango and Miroku."Kagome...Sango-Miroku",he said, turning away from the wolf-demon.

"Kagome",said Koga as he rushed by her side."Grr!What is this?No matter anyways;I'll blow it away with the wind scar",said a confident InuYasha as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
He raised the sword a little above the ground as he relaxed his shoulders."Wind Scar!",he roared, his voice echoing.

**...Meanwhile...**

"Tired already,Tamashī?Well, even though you made a pretty damn amazing speech, it ain't happenin'!",he shouted, even though his voice was a little higher than it should be."Tamashī smiled darkly, chuckling."I will have a new soul to play with as your friend Kuriko will no longer be of existance in this world."  
"Cut the big talk,let's play",he said, leaping into the air."Oh no you don't!",Tamashī said as he wrapped a chain around his ankle, yanking it backwards."I'm growing bored of this",he said using his sword to cut the chain.

He landed safely on the ground,the chain retracted to Tamashī as he smiled once more.

"I'll end this in one move!",he started, gripping the four point weapon he had;It was like a shuriken, though the four sides were small swords.

He gripped it tight, without a handle, and cut himself.

His blood dribbled down the Shikon no Kiba.

His blood turned black as did the Shikon no kiba.

"Burakko tamashī no Buraddo!",he yelled, throwing it for as he aimed at Tamashī kīpā.Tamashī tried to dodge, but stopped once he realized what he did wrong:

He let him use that move.

The Shikon no kiba struck Tamashī sending his body flying.

Though it couldn't hit the ground for as it disintegrated before it could.

His weapon came back to him,him catching it in his right hand.

He put it back in its carrier on his back and leaped away._'Hold on,Kuriko',_he thought as he leapt from tree to tree.

**^Meanings^**

Tamashī Kīpā~Soul Keeper

Shikon no kiba~Fang of the Four Souls

Burakku tamashī no Buraddo~The Blood of the Black Soul

I know the soul part is weird and your probably thinking, Why the fuck does this chick say soul so much!? Well, you'll find out later.

They'll be a flashback next chapter if anyone decides to read My Epic Bro'z

~BloodShed


End file.
